


maid dress <3

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, Maid dress, Oneshot, Shobio, Volleyball Practice, crying unfortunately, gay shoyo, idk what the point of this fic is, its so bad, maid dress shoyo, supportive tobio, there was a gap in the maid dress market theyre all nsfw for some reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29598555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: oneshot!! shoyo cross dresses in his spare time but tobio discovers him,, teen and up is cause there’s a few swear words lol
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	maid dress <3

It was just like any other Saturday, Shoyo would come home after his extra weekend practice with kageyama (please don’t tell the third years about it though they’d probably get mad and tell them to have a rest for once), finish his homework (although that one might be a small lie, who does their homework anyways?), hang out with Natsu for a little while and practice braiding her hair, and then, lastly, indulge his shameful little hobby before bed, that he absolutely refused to think about at any other moment of his week. No not at all, please don’t bring it up.

So long as nobody knows about it, it’s okay right? Secrets are fine. He’s a teenage boy, he’s mature enough to do what he wants. The hazel-eyed boy locked his door nonetheless, he’d rather nobody walked in on him, before he double checked it was definitely not going to open and then checked one more time for good measure. He took a deep breath, bouncing on his toes slightly, the feeling of anxiety mixed with the euphoric excitement. It was hard to control the anticipation when it came to his favourite time of the week. Or least favourite, it was hard to decide. Deep down he knew what he was doing felt so wrong before he did it and after he was finished; but when he slipped the silky fabric and ruffles over his stomach and felt the swishy skirt rest so nicely against his mid thigh, it just felt so right.

Shoyo knew he was gay. He’d accepted that a short while ago, and by short he means very short, a mere few weeks ago, after realising he might like his raven haired friend a little more than the label they currently had, did he even consider them friends? He sure hoped so. Ever since he realised, he tried to repress those feelings as much as possible; there was no way he was going to risk screwing up the team dynamic so easily and there was no guarantee Kageyama liked boys that way at all, never mind liked him back.

He locked eyes with himself in the mirror that covered one of his closet doors and fidgeted with his fingers nervously. Yeah, he looked like a total idiot, who wouldn’t think that while looking at themselves in this stupid outfit. Sixteen year old Hinata Shoyo was standing in front of his mirror in a maid dress, and he’s not going to lie, this feeling was absolute bliss. His ankles twisted slightly as he gave the first experimental twirl of the night. The ruffles shifted around and felt so soft against his legs. He hummed in content,”i could live like this forever” he thought happily to himself, flashing a slight grin into the shiny surface in front of him.

The redhead cursed lightly as his stomach dropped, why was someone knocking on his door? They were shaking it slightly too, not a good sign,”Sho-chan? Why’s the door locked darling?”His face dropped. He shot to the other side of the room and reassured his mum that it was nothing, he just wanted a bit of privacy for once and to make sure Natsu wouldn’t interrupt his alone time, yeah that sounded more suspicious than he would’ve liked, but it’s an excuse nonetheless. He heard the footsteps patter away from his room, before falling to his knees and trying to regulate his breathing after the scare he just got.

As his hand fell from holding onto the door when he was sitting down, it hit something hard and metal. He thought nothing of it and stood up slowly. Shoyos face scrunched up in pain as he slowly stepped back over to his mirror, hoping to go back to the blissful feeling from before. In an attempt to forget about what had just happened he went back to admiring the skirt, and then he moved on to the apron, and then payed attention to the cute ruffled sleeves, and then-

For the second time that evening his stomach dropped, although he’s pretty sure this time it fell right out his ass. Someone was opening his door. What the fuck. He swears it was locked? He triple checked for gods sake. Instinctively, he dropped to his knees and crawled behind the comfort of his bed, only his eyes and hair in sight of anyone looking in from the door. It dawned upon him that he had accidentally hit the lock when his mum scared him. Too late i guess?

Shoyo knew that he’d fucked up, he’d fucked up big time; he’d forgotten about the extra extra saturday practice he’d scheduled with Kageyama, which they didn’t usually do in fear of the third years finding out, but with the spring tournament so close they just had to get in as much practice as humanly possible, not that the first year duo could even be considered human in the first place. They had set the time for exactly five pm, and it was now fourty five minutes past five. The taller boy had made his own way down to Sho’s place just for practice, and here he was sitting in a dress and hiding behind his bed. What a dick.

“H- hey?,” he heard himself say, as the door opened slightly, greeting him with the boys slightly annoyed face, which he’d grown to understand was just his resting face, poor boy. He wasn’t even thinking anymore, maybe he was dreaming, he really hoped so. It felt like his heart had stopped, he almost felt fuzzy, not sure if it was good or bad. Kageyama stared down at him with a weird face,”What are you doing on the floor?” He deadpanned. All he could do was squeak in response. When he looked up, his face was now adorned with a scowl, lovely. He didn’t even know about the current predicament Hinata had gotten himself into and he was already mad, “I haven’t got all day dumbass, you’re late enough as it is now get up you idiot.”

Shoyo felt his face growing hot, the warmth spreading all the way to the tips of his ears and flushing right down his neck. Fuck was he embarrassed. Also not a very good time to blush, judging from the look on Kageyamas face. This was the last person he wanted to see him in such an embarrassing outfit, he wished the earth would open up and swallow him whole.

“If you’re not coming then i’m leaving, but it’d be a waste for me to come all the way down here to your stupid house just to go without you,” the sharp voice called as he turned to move out the room. Shoyo swears that’s the longest sentence he’s ever heard him say. Against his better judgment, he called out for Kageyama to wait, before slowly rising up from his spot behind the bed, having a staring contest with the floor the whole time.

He didn’t dare look up at his setter, no way could he face him right now. If the string of stuttering and whispered swears were anything to go by, the other boy was figuring out how to end their friendship right there. What would he do if he snapped a picture on his phone? Oh my god he could show it to Tsukishima and Yamaguchi! If this got out he’d surely get kicked off of the team and never allowed to play volleyball ever again in his life. Volleyball was the thing he loved most in the world! He’d quite literally die without it. What’s he going to do now?

Before he could process any of what was happening, hot tears were streaming down Shoyos face. He was biting his lip hard, trying his hardest not to make any noise, please this is already humiliating enough, don’t make me start bawling too. He had finally made a good friend, who shared his interest in volleyball and encouraged his competitive side, and he really had to fuck it up over something stupid like this. Neither of them had even said anything yet and he already felt like he was grieving. Grieving the loss of the one meaningful friendship in his life, the loss of a truly supportive and actually good team, the loss of volleyball.

Shaking slightly, the orange haired boy lifted his head, and locked eyes with Kageyama, who was still struggling to form his words apparently. This sight made the younger boy lose it and he dropped his head back down before he started crying harder. This was too much. His hobby was meant to make him feel better for fucks sake. Feel better about himself, better in general, a way to express himself but in PRIVATE. Why did this have to happen, why did his personal space have to be exposed like this. It was all too much, way too much.

Small sobs escaped his mouth and he just felt so so so embarrassed overall. This was embarrassing. Why is this happening to him. What did he do to deserve this. He had something nice for once and he had to go and screw it up with his weird hobbies. This was his fault. Why couldn’t he just be normal. Like all of the other boys in his school. He’d be okay, he’d get a girlfriend and have lots of nice friends and he’d have a perfect life, free of shameful pastimes.

Shoyo leaned in to the soft comforting touch that felt reassuring on his back, it was helping him ground himself and calm down a little. He froze. The boy he thought absolutely despised him at that moment was right there soothing him while he was whimpering softly. He had nothing to be crying for? Why didn’t he hate him? What’s happening right now? I swear just two seconds ago he was figuring out how to say goodbye forever and shame me in front of the whole school!

“I- uhm- you look-,” he didn’t catch the last word, it was murmured quite quietly. Oh no, now he’s gonna and fun of me. He was only making sure i was okay so i’d actually hear him talking about how disgusting i am. He sniffed and asked Kageyama to repeat that again. He didn’t know if he could handle what he was about to say, yet he asked anyways. “Oh my god i said you look pretty okay? You look pretty!” The older boy was blushing again, but for a completely different reason this time around.

“Y- you do?” he questioned in a bewildered voice, recovering almost too quickly from his little sobbing session a couple of minutes earlier, now sporting a cute awestruck face, eating up the rare compliments that came from the often blunt boy. Judging by the way he avoided the question and looked in the opposite direction of him, the words were genuine.

Shoyo giggled at that, he couldn’t help himself, he was genuinely so happy at that moment. His best friend found out about the thing he was so scared of sharing with others, and he didn’t care! This caused Kageyama to turn around and look at him, shit he was almost staring like he had stars in his eyes. If Sho didn’t already know he was gay he’d sure be having an awakening now, although the maid dress he was sitting in might’ve been a bit of a small sign too.

He closed his eyes and pressed his lips softly against tobios. Yeah, that blush was spreading to the tips of his ears again, he didn’t mind though, he was revelling in his moment of boldness while it lasted. “Okay but can we go practice now?” Leave it to kageyama to fuck up a nice moment.

**Author's Note:**

> sjskfnks thanks if u read this it’s literally so bad pls. anyways i’m thinking of trying to write something longer, maybe a tsukiyama angst or sickfic?? not too sure yet jdkdjskfjs <33 if you have any one shot reccomendations lmk cause i’m trying to improve my writing :0


End file.
